Hana no Sasayaki
by SenshiofPearls
Summary: Coco is a single lady. Bored one day, she takes a trip to Tokyo with some allowance and a whole day to blow. Will she find a new boyfriend in the mysterious, king of the streets Ryo? A love trial. CocoxRyo!


Coco story! It'll be different from Hannon's, but it is still dedicated to her and still a love trial. Just a little oneshot of how Coco might have met Ryo, who I think could be a cannon couple. I mean, there aren't very many guys to choose from right? And we have a little insight into his personality...

Okay, must stop before I go into a pairing rant! For future reference, hime-sama or ohime-sama means princess, and ouji-san or ouji-sama means prince in japanese. I think.

Here goes...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. It belongs to Pink Hanamori.

.oO0Oo.

Coco quietly let herself out of the Pearl Piari. She glanced at the beach, watching the breath-taking sunrise. Every time she saw it, it caught her off guard. She never saw the sunrise under the ocean, the castle was too deep in the ocean. She smiled and made her way to the train station, humming as she went.

As she approached the station, she glanced at the clock.

7:30.

She was almost 15 whole minutes early! She sighed and walked over to the nearest bench, taking out her phone as she went. A new message was there.

'Your quests are finished! Come back to continue more!' The message read. She rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone. She had this game that never seemed to leave her alone. It was annoying, but she couldn't stop playing! Maybe that was a reason why she didn't have a boyfriend. She really did care, but she flirted with everyone.

The sound of screeching filled the station as the train pulled to a stop at the platform.

Coco glanced up and saw people exit the train. She quickly got up and ran to the train. Sitting down, she glanced out the window. The part of town she was facing wasn't nearly as pretty as the beach, but it wasn't horrible to look at. She closed her eyes as the train pulled away from the station.

.oO0Oo.

A voice awakened Coco.

"Ms. Ms. Is this your stop?" A man asked. Coco abruptly sat up and glanced at the electronic map. She sighed as she realized she had passed her stop already.

Realizing the man was still waiting for an answer, she shook her head. She stood up and was about to get off the train when he stopped her.

"Where ya headed?"

She turned around and got a good look at the guy. He had dark reddish-brown hair. He wore a baggy black tank-top and baggy pants. He almost reminded her of Kaito, but he was definitely different.

"Just downtown Tokyo. Juban District." She replied. (Sorry, one of the few names I know in reference to Japan's geography!)

He smiled. Heck, he even smirked like Kaito! "Well, I know a way we can get there from the next stop quicker than waiting for another train. Besides," he paused as the doors closed. "Looks like we're leaving anyways."

Coco bit her lip to hold back a smile. "Now wait a second, did you just invite yourself along?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I can't leave a lady in distress, can I?" He asked, smirking again.

As the train started to move, Coco realized she wasn't holding onto anything and started to fall. The man grabbed onto a handle and her arm just in time, saving her from the dirty train floor. She blushed slightly and he let go as soon as she was upright, blushing slightly himself. "You know, you seem like you could use my help." He added.

Coco decided she needed to become dominant in this situation. He was obviously flirting, and two could play at that game. "If you think you can handle me!" She winked, grabbing onto a handle as well.

.oO0Oo.

"So," mysterious play-boy asked as they walked out of the station. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Nanami Coco." She replied. "And you?"

Play-boy almost tripped. That was a surname he never thought he'd hear again. Names like that definitely weren't popular in this area of Japan. "U-uh, just Ryo." He replied.

Coco looked at him funny. "Well, Just-Ryo-kun, were are we going?" She asked.

Ryo laughed. "Just a little detour, Nanami-san. After all, I am sort of the king of the streets around here." He added.

After another few minutes of walking and silence, Ryo put his hands behind his head and started conversation again.

"So, where exactly are you headed. The shops?" He asked.

Coco nodded.

This time it was his turn to look at her funny. "That's an awfully long way to go for shops." Surely her district had shops as well.

"Yeah, well, I have allowance to blow and I wanted to get away from home for a day." Coco responded, distractedly observing her surroundings. "Where exactly are we?" She asked. The streets were definitely back-roads, and definitely not somewhere she felt safe.

"Like I said, a detour." He said. Finally, he led her out onto what looked more like a main street. "See, no harm. So, you were just planning on wandering around all day?" He asked.

"Yep." Coco replied, popping the 'p'.

"And, what time do you have to be back?" He asked.

"Eh, any time really. Probably ought to be heading back by 6pm though." She replied.

"Wow, you really plan on blowing a whole day here. It's only 9am." Ryo stated in a sort of shock. Finally, a sign announced that they were in the shopping district, Juban.

"See, if you had waited for another train, you still would have had to walk about ten minutes from the station before you got here. I probably saved you half an hour." He stated.

"Well, thanks. I haven't really been down here before." Coco wanted to slap herself. Why couldn't get it together? 'Be the predator, make the prey fear you! Not the other way around!' She screamed at herself.

Ryo studied her face, then smirked. "Well, I can show you a good time. What do you say, wanna go to an arcade?" He asked.

Coco thought it over. Why not? She had a whole day, at least $50 to blow and have enough for a train ticket home. She smiled as she said, "Sure."

.oO0Oo.

"Oooh!" Coco exclaimed. She was standing by a crane machine with hearts in her eyes. There, in the middle of the plushies, was a pink dolphin. (Ha! You thought I was gonna reference Sailor Moon again! Soon...)

Ryo leaned against the machine. "Want it?" He asked.

She looked at him and nodded. He gave her two tokens and she gave it a try. She picked up the dolphin with ease. Ryo was amazed.

"You sure you aren't a gamer?" He asked.

Coco shook her head. "Nope. But, there's a first time for everything." She smiled. She trotted over to the next machine. Another crane machine.

She glanced over the toys and found a yellow plush mermaid with yellow hair similar to Nikora's. She giggled and used another two tokens.

She was so close to the drop box before it slipped out of her crane. Coco stood with fire in her eyes. "Nooo!" She shouted, earning a few laughs from other patrons.

Ryo laughed and came over to the game with another plushie, a black microphone. "What's up? Lost your beginner's luck?" He asked. Coco pouted. "Hmm. Let me try. Which one d'ya want?" He asked.

She pointed at the mermaid. "That one." She said, still fuming.

Ryo laughed again. "Okay, hime-sama." He said, taking hold of the joy-stick.

Coco blushed at the nickname. Ryo won the mermaid with ease. "Thank you, ouji-san." She replied, with her own nickname. (Kawaii, nee?)

He chuckled.

As a few hours flew by, Coco and Ryo had accumulated quite the collection of plushies, bouncy-balls, fake jewelry and candy. By 2pm, they were feeling a little hungry.

"So, Ryo-kun, know any good places to chow?" Coco asked as they sat down at a table.

He smiled. "Yes, in fact I do! What'cha hungry for?"

Coco rested her head on her hand and thought to herself. "Hmm," after a second she spoke. "How about burgers?" She asked.

"Great choice! There's a burger joint just down the street. Let me ask for a bag and we can go." He said and walked to the front desk. He returned with a plastic bag, and shoved everything inside. "Here you go!" He held out the bag to her and they left the arcade.

.oO0Oo.

As they waited for their food, Coco's phone went off. She looked down to see frantic texts from the girls. Huh, she must not have heard her phone go off in the arcade.

"Sorry, Ryo-kun, I gotta make a phone call." She said, and got up. He nodded and watched as she disappeared into the ladies room.

She punched in Luchia's number. She didn't have to wait long before she picked up.

"Coco! Thank goodness! Where have you been! We've been so worried! Are you okay?" Luchia starting a 90 miles per hour. Coco, however, was an advanced speed talker and understood every word. "I left a note." She stated calmly.

Silence.

"Where?" Luchia finally replied.

"On the front desk. Did Nikora not show you?"

More silence.

"Ugh, I just went out to downtown Tokyo. I'll try to be back by six, call me if I don't text by then. Besides, if I wasn't okay, wouldn't your shells have gone off?" Coco reasoned. She knew how to party, but she also knew how to be sensible.

Luchia finally replied. You're right. Nikora accidentally put the mail on top of it. Okay, 6pm and i'm calling if you don't text."

Coco smiled. "Lubs you, Wuchia!" She said her signature sign-off.

"Wubs you too, Kokoro!" She replied, giggling. They had these little nicknames, so they could truly know when someone was truly themselves after the, uh, Kaori incident... (Dundundunnnnn!)

Coco returned to the dinning room to find that the food had been brought to the table. And Ryo had surprisingly waited for her to return before he started.

"Aw, you didn't have to wait." She started as she sat down.

"Hey, that would be a rude way to treat you, ohime-sama." He smirked.

Coco batted her eyelashes. "Why, you're such a charming fellow, ouji-sama." She retorted.

The laughed and began to eat.

Coco finished her food and looked into Ryo's gray eyes. "So, this is a date." She stated.

Ryo seemed a little started but quickly recovered. "It's whatever you want it to be." He said. As he watched her, he couldn't help but remember Luchia, the cute little girl with such strong fate in her boyfriend. Since then, he always wished someone would have that kind of faith in him. Maybe this was his chance.

Sh smiled. "Then, let's call it a date." She winked. The waitress came over with the check and Ryo went to pay.

"No way, you payed for my billion tokens at the arcade. My treat!" She reached for her yellow purse.

"No need. Guys usually pay on a date, right?" He retorted. The waitress giggled. Coco and Ryo looked at her. She blushed.

"Oh, um, sorry, but dates are cute!" She bent over and whispered in Coco's ear. "He's sort of got ya there." She stood back up and winked. "Have fun!" She exclaimed as she took the money Ryo handed her and walked back to the kitchen.

Coco and Ryo just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, where to next?" She asked.

Ryo examined his own phone. "Well, I know a few more places to go. Bowling, mini-golf, karaoke, definitely more arcades," he started counting them on his fingers.

Coco interrupted him. "Did you say karaoke?" She asked.

He nodded. "You interested?" He asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I've been known to open for celebrities at concerts." She lied.

"I have a nice voice too, if I don't say so myself." He replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Coco asked in mock disbelief.

"Oh I don't know, maybe." He smirked.

She fist pumped. "Well then, challenge accepted." She stated, and with that, the couple ran out of the dinner, laughing all the way to the karaoke parlor.

.oO0Oo. (Sorry there's so many transitions, I am really lazy.)

Hold on a second! I know they are in japan, but they're gonna sing Goodnight by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen! Sorry! .oO0Oo.

Coco and Ryo stood on the stage, ready to sing.

"Whoa whoa oh whoa whoa," Coco started.

"We don't even have to try," Ryo came in.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh" Coco started.

"It's always a good time," Ryo came in.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh" Coco closed her eyes.

"It's always a good time," Ryo repeated, and continued singing the next verse.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time."

Because it was a karaoke duet, Coco sang the next lines.

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time!"

Ryo and Coco alternated lines.

"Good morning and good night,"

"I wake up at twilight,"

"It's gonna be alright," they sang together.

"We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time." They sang.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Ryo and Coco exchanged glances, as if to ask wether or not they would go on. They were marveling at each other's voices as well. Ryo's wasn't half bad. And Coco's was beautiful.

"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again.

Checked out of my room hit the ATM,

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight.

Cuz it's always a good time!" She sang without flaw.

"Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight.

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try," Ryo sang.

"It's always a good time." They sang together.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time!

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

"Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then." Ryo sang.

"Doesn't matter where,

It's always a good time there." Coco sang.

"Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then." They sang together.

"It's always a good time!" They shouted.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time,

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" They finished the song with all points awarded.

They high-fived.

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice." Ryo remarked. Coco blushed. Only Luchia could be related to a girl with such a beautiful voice. They both sounded beautiful, but something about Coco was more attractive, and maybe that's why they sang again.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She added, selecting another song.

He put the mic down and sat down at the table.

She put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Your turn. You sing better than I do anyways, ohime-sama." He replied.

She smiled and was about to select a song when she froze in place. An icy cold feeling washed over her, and she instantly knew that an opposer was approaching.

She turned to Ryo. "Uh, I gotta use the restroom." She lied.

Ryo looked at her for a second, then nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

"I'll only be a minute." She replied. She raced out of the studio and looked for the bathrooms. Just as she spotted them, she heard a yell behind her. She rushed back into the studio she and Ryo were using and saw him surrounded by a dark aura. A water demon with dark blue braids and red eyes looked at her as she entered the room. The demon was wearing a maid's outfit, and the dark aura around Ryo was connected to a ring on the demon's finger. "Hello, Mermaid Princess." It said in a distorted voice.

Ryo's vision was blurry. He could just make put the vague spot of yellow in the doorway of the studio, presumably Coco.

He tried to stay awake, but his vision slipped away. His hearing became fuzzy. He heard his captor speak.

A light voice called out, "Yellow Pearl Voice!"

Coco transformed into her idol form.

"How dare you involve a human in this!" She yelled.

The demon tilted her head. "Why not? It gets you riled up, doesn't it?" She smiled evily.

Coco rolled her eyes. "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

"Watashi no mune no, katasumi ni saiteru,

Chiisana hana ni, namae wa nai kedo,

Kanashii toki wa, akai hanabira ichimai

Me gashira ni, ateru no,

Suru to namida ga kiete yuku." She sang majestically.

"Watashi datte,

Nakou to omottara,

Koe wo agete,

Itsu demo nakeru kedo!

Mune no oku ni,

Kono hana aru kagiri,

Tsuyoku ikite,

Miyou to, omou." She finished.

"Love Shower Pitch!" She chanted.

The demon growled and teleported away, leaving Ryo to drop to the ground.

Ryo could hear Coco sing, she sounded so beautiful. He couldn't understand why it hurt the demon holding him though. When he looked up, he saw Coco's alarmed face. She looked sorry, he couldn't understand why though.

.oO0Oo.

"Ryo! Ryo-kun!" Coco yelled as she shook him. "Ryo-kun! Ryo please wake up!" She cried. She was almost on the brink of tears.

'What is wrong with you?' Her mind snapped. 'You just met this guy mere hours ago, and you're already crying!'

Coco shook her head. Even so, she knew she cared for him already. "Ryo-kun!" She yelled one last time as he came to. "Hey, are you okay?!" She started frantically checking him as if looking for wounds. Honestly, she knew he was fine. He might have a concussion, but he was probably fine.

Ryo glanced over the room, trying to recall what happened. Unfortunately for him, Coco had cleaned up signs of struggle while she had sang, so it looked like he had just passed out on her.

"Oh, crap Coco-san! I have no clue what happened. Did I fall asleep?" He asked, sitting up.

Coco sighed in relief. Then she realized something. She was still in her idol dress! Crap!

Should she let him know it's her or should she cover it up? She looked around frantically, then sighed.

"Sorry, I don't know who this Coco-san you speak of is. I just came in and saw you. She must be important." She tried.

Ryo blushed slightly. "I guess she kinda is. Well, uh, if you go by the ladies room, ask if 'Coco' is in there. Please." He asked.

She winked. "Kay! Are you sure you're okay?" She made sure.

He nodded, and she let herself out.

Closing the door, she let her transformation wear off.

She waited a few seconds, then waltzed back in as if nothing had happened. She smiled. She sang.

But deep down inside, she asked herself, 'What have I done?'

As they walked out of the parlor, Ryo asked another question. "So, do you happen to have a twin who lives here?" He asked. Coco skipped a step and barely recovered.

"U-uh no, I don't think so." She giggled nervously.

"Oh." He replied.

Silence.

"What about a girl named Luchia, do you know her?" He asked again.

Coco stumbled this time.

"I'll take that as a yes." He observed. He smirked. "Tell her 'hi' from her friend Ryo." He said as they neared the station. She turned to him and stared. "You know Luchia?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I saved her from street thugs. I made the connection by your last names." He explained.

Coco giggled. "So, got a thing for blondes?" She asked as she payed for her ticket.

"Why not."

She laughed and faced him again. "Well, ouji-san," she started writing on a random piece of paper from her purse. "Here's my number." She gave him the note. "So call me maybe!" She sang.

He chuckled. Thanks, Coco-hime." He replied. It startled her, as that was how her people addressed her in the sea, but she smiled anyways. She stepped onto the platform.

As she waved, the train pulled into the station.

"Bye!" She yelled as she boarded the train.

Today hadn't been so bad after all, she thought as she took out her phone and texted Luchia.

.oO0Oo.

Yeah! Coco and Ryo! OTP! I hope you guys liked it. I don't know who will be next, but you guys can still suggest.

Love you guys!

~SenshiofPearls


End file.
